How He Loves Her
by Darveymylove
Summary: Harvey takes Donna on a getaway to his Hamptons house. Inspired by the writing of F. Scott Fitzgerald **established Darvey**


Harvey couldn't believe she was his.

He was entranced by the very sight of her, his awe at her appearance stopping him in his tracks at the bottom of the steps to his Hampton house. She continued to climb the marble staircase, towards the front lawn. Time seemed to slow, as he took in her every movement.

The afternoon summer sun caught the gold streaks in her burning red hair, as her luscious locks swayed with her every measured step, like a fire waving under the influence of the wind. He caught a glimpse of her long, slim legs from beneath the slit of her pure white sundress, the light flowing skirt, bellowing in the breeze, giving her a near angelic appearance. Her porcelain back was exposed in the low cut gown she wore, giving him a clear view of every freckle that decorated her skin, sprinkled across her body like stars in the sky, each carefully designed.

In that moment he realized that nothing else mattered but her, everything he would ever do from that day onward, would be for her. He didn't just love her, it wasn't that simple.

There was something else between them, something to complex to be expressed merely through words, a magnetic pull that told him he needed her, wanted her, wholeheartedly and with every fiber of his being.

His trance is broken when she turned around as she reached the top of the staircase, beaming at the beauty of the estate. Her deep hazel eyes shining with admiration, cheeks dimpled in an ecstatic smile.

"It's perfect," she exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief, "come on, I want to go exploring."

He glides up the stairs to meet his girlfriend, engulfing her in a gentle kiss, his hand tracing patterns on her lower back. He releases her from the embrace, one hand brushing her curls away as he leans forward to her ear, whispering, "Where should we start?"

They wasted no time in stripping down to their swim clothes, diving off the pier, sipping sparkling champagne on the beach, giggling like a couple of teenagers, newly in love.

They stood with their feet in the sand, as the waves washed over their legs, skipping stones across the sapphire blue sea. Donna, having not quite gotten the hang of it yet, fired a smooth stone directly at Harvey's back, she shrieked with laughter as he stumbled in shock, an approaching wave knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, I'll get you for that," he yelled, standing up from the sand and running towards her.

She took off, sea water splashing beneath her feet as she giggled and screamed, but he was too fast, wrapping his arms around her as they both tumbled onto the golden sand, gasping with laughter and surprise.

She landed on top of him, leaning over her captor, gazing down into his glistening wet face. For the second time that day, he was lost for words at her beauty, the beams of sunlight peaking out from behind her damp copper hair, darkened while wet, swept to one side, like a mermaid in a children's fairy tale.

Swiftly, she descended on him, capturing his lips in a slow and passionate kiss, both tasting the salt from the sea water on each other's skin. They stayed like that for quite some time, barely aware of the gentle waves rushing to and fro, caressing their tanned and freckled bodies.

Eventually they made their way back towards the elaborate house, he followed a few steps behind her, hands still linked together as she led him through the blossoming garden of lilies and roses, the different colors reflected in her eyes as she took in the wonderful sight. The pale blue cover-up she now wore, blending with the beauty of the nature around her, as her bare feet trailed through the soft grass.

It was like their own little piece of paradise, undisturbed by the goings on of the fast paced work around them. If he had the chance to confine them to this heaven for all eternity he would take it in a heart beat, remain wrapped up in their love, his mind focused solely on her.

They reached the grand foyer, of white marble, large windows filled the room with the late evening sunlight, the beams of fading light reaching all the way to the top of the high ceiling, catching in the crystals that hung from the chandelier and casting tiny spectrums of color across the room.

Harvey selected a Miles Davis record from his impressive collection, placing it on the record player. Smooth jazz melodies consumed the house, echoing through out the walls of the home, as the dynamics rose and fell in accordance with their souls, the tempo matching the beat of their hearts as one.

They danced in the embrace of each other's arms, hands caressing every curve of the others body, swaying still, long after the music had died down. They were one another's music.

Until finally, they made their way towards the luxurious bedroom, climbing the spiral staircase, Harvey leading Donna this time. Tumbling onto the silk sheets of the king sized bed like first time love makers. The west wall of the room was made entirely of glass, painting the room with the orange-red glow of the setting sun.

Later that evening, Donna stood on the balcony of the master bedroom, lilac night dress swaying in the evening breeze as she watched the last of the sun disappearing on the horizon. Stars began to appear one by one, twinkling against the navy blue of the night's sky. His arms enveloped her from behind, leaning her head back to rest against his chest. The steady beat of his heart, a lullaby to her ears.

They slipped into an intimate rhythm, from which they would never recover, forever and always entranced by the love they had for one another.

**XXX**

**_I wrote this fic over a year ago, and posted it on tumblr (before I had a account). It was inspired by my favorite sequence from both the novel and film version of The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald._**

**_It's short and sweet but I think it's one of my favorite pieces that I've ever written. _**

**_Please let me know what you think!!! Xxx_**


End file.
